Every Moment After - When the Gloves Come Off
by BookishDruid
Summary: This is the smutty wedding night chapter. It is in no way plot essential.


**A/N****: This in no way is essential to the plot.**

* * *

><p>"It's almost a shame to remove it," she said as she bit her bottom lip, grinned, and slowly ran her eyes over him, "And I thought the trousers you wore to my coronation were snug."<p>

Hans blushed, "The fit wasn't my idea."

"Oh, I'm certain it wasn't, but I really must have all your clothes altered in such a manner," she slowly ran her finger down the buttons of his waistcoat, "it was rather thrilling seeing a large part of the company eyeing you," she removed his hat and tossed it to the side before sliding her hands beneath the shoulders of his coat and pushing it off smiling at the satisfying thud all the medals made when they hit the floor. She waved away her veil and he reached behind her and gently pulled it out of its coil, untied the ribbon at its end, and used his fingers to delicately separate the strands. She pushed lightly on his biceps bringing his hands forward, "these need to go," she ran her fingers gingerly over a gloved hand.

"I know," she could feel him trembling as she slid her hand beneath the glove and pushed it off. She did the same with the other and took his bare hands in hers.

It was the first time she had really compared his hands to hers, "you have very large hands," she commented as she held hers to his, "and I know many women who would be envious of the state of your nails."

"I do take pride in my personal grooming," the size of his hands was one thing, but the heat they emitted was something else entirely; she wanted to be enveloped in it.

He watched as she touched his naked skin; the unfamiliar sensation overriding all of his other senses. She next did something he wasn't prepared for; she lifted his hand to her mouth and guided his middle finger in with her tongue. She raised her eyes to meet his and he stumbled back into the bed post.

She took his hand and pulled him down on top of her, he supported himself on one arm and ran his other hand through her hair as he pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as she parted his lips with her tongue; he could taste champagne and frosting in her mouth. He let his hips fall and he moaned into her mouth as hers rose to meet his. He pulled his hand from her hair and started to run it down her side, but was distracted by a quiet hiss. He broke the kiss to find the source of the noise and they both realized that where his hand had touched was now bare. He placed his hand on her stomach and steam rose. Removing his hand revealed her pale skin. They exchanged shocked looks, but his expression quickly changed. He raised an eyebrow above his half lidded eyes, "Isn't this interesting?" he ran his finger down the center of her chest his wicked grin growing wider as the dress sublimated under his touch. He flattened his hand against her and looked into her eyes as he slid his hand down her middle. She bit her lip in anticipation as he moved lower and found she was disappointed when he stopped just as his fingers came in contact with her curls. He saw the fall in her expression and reveled in the knowledge she wanted him so badly.

He kissed and bit her neck as he used his hand to remove any remaining bits of dress on her sides and belly, "I didn't realize you'd be such a tease," Elsa said breathlessly just before he gripped her hip and ground himself into her forcing a moan.

"We both know the dangers of you not being excited enough," he whispered seductively in her ear, "and we wouldn't want that," he dropped his hips and slowly dragged them upward in an almost snake-like motion. She gasped and gripped the back of his waistcoat as he pressed against her, "Now would we?" He kissed down her neck and ran his tongue along the top edge of the frost fabric that still covered her breasts. Their eyes met when he looked up as he dissolved the dress over her nipple with his tongue. She moaned as he placed it in his mouth and sublimated the dress over the other breast with his hand as he cupped it and gently pressed the other pink bud between his fingers.

Her body moved without her prompting and found a rhythm with the movement of his. He kissed back up her chest and bit where her neck met her shoulder as his fingers began to explore beneath her curls. He returned his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply as he slipped a finger inside followed shortly by a second. She couldn't focus enough to return his kiss as he curled his fingers up and his thumb found her sweet spot, "Hans!" she practically yelled into his mouth as she frosted his hair; the heat now rushing through her body melted away what had remained of her gown.

He pulled his hand away and sat up on his knees admiring the mythic beauty that now lie before him. His tongue ran along the fingers he had just removed from her. Chills ran through her as she watched him slowly clean his fingers. She glanced down and ran her tongue along teeth; the white trousers he wore left nothing to the imagination. She got on her knees as well, wrapped her arm around his neck, grabbed his hair, and kissed, bit, and sucked on his neck as she rubbed him through his trousers, "Elsa," he said breathlessly.

"Do you know how long I've lusted after you?" her smoky voice flowed softly into his ear, "As I read your letters I remembered the man in white at my coronation. As much as I tried to lie to myself I wanted to catch your attention in Baltia, and when I saw you in your uniform for the first time," she pressed harder and slowly moved her hand upward, "I had to fight the images that flooded my mind of peeling it off of you. The knowledge your arm was in that sling due to a fight with pirates, well that just made me want you more, Admiral," the last word she purred as she began working the buttons of his waistcoat.

He ran his hands over her back enjoying the feel of her skin. When she finished unbuttoning she moved her hands to unfasten his trousers, but was interrupted by a rough push that caused her to fall onto her back on the bed, "Not yet," he said with a beguiling grin. He climbed on top of her and she closed her eyes and smiled as he began kissing and nibbling down her neck and along her collar bone.

He kissed and sucked his way down the center of her chest and she opened her eyes as he continued to kiss down her belly. He gently bent her legs and kissed down the inside of her thigh. She was entirely unprepared for the sensation that ripped through her body as he parted her folds with his fingers and ran his tongue from her entrance to the precious pearl hiding at their apex. Her back arched, ice spread over the bed and shot along the floor, her hands gripped fistfuls of his hair as a loud moan forced its way from her mouth and she instinctively pushed his face deeper into her. It wasn't just the sensation that made her breath quicken; the feeling of his sideburns as they brushed the inside of her thighs, and just the sight of his auburn tresses between her legs sent chills down her spine.

He slipped his fingers back inside as he lazily ran his tongue over the delicate gift it was now happily nestled in. Her moans were growing into little squeaks. He could feel her fingers randomly tighten their grip. He focused is mouth on center of her pleasure; taking it gently between his lips as he flicked it with his tongue, and increased the speed of the movement of his fingers.

"Hans… I… I…," her back arched, her body stiffened, and she gripped his hair so hard he knew she would have a few strands in her fingers when she removed them, "Haaaaaaans!" she yelled to the canopy as she climaxed in his mouth.

He sat back up on his knees and cleaned his fingers with his tongue again as he grinned down at his heavily breathing snow queen. His lips shined from his mouth's former occupation and he wore a smirk. That smirk, that insufferable smirk, the one that made her want him; the secret weapon he didn't know he had. She quickly slid off the bed and with one quick motion the wind spun him around and dropped him on his back.

He lie there momentarily stunned by the sudden movement. He had no time to react as she climbed on top of him and pressed her mouth to his and slipped her tongue between his lips. Knowing she could taste herself in his mouth aroused him more than could have anticipated; he shifted beneath her as his trousers grew more painful to have on.

She sat back on his thighs and admired the man beneath her. He was hers. No one else had ever seen him in this condition and no one else ever would. Instead of feeling vulnerable as she sat naked over her lover she felt beautiful. His eyes were teeming with burning lust, but there was undeniable love mixed with it. She ran her finger down his chest, down his abdomen until she hit his waistband. He stared at her finger and bit his lip waiting to see what her next move would be. She placed her hands flat on his stomach and pushed up sliding the slick silk shirt from beneath his trousers and exposing his middle. She unfastened his trousers, but didn't fully free him of their bondage. Her finger traced the thin carmine trail that lead from below his naval to the patch of matching curls that rested just below what she had exposed of him.

She grabbed his trousers by the hips and slowly pulled them down; Hans raised his hips to assist her and let out a sigh of relief when he was finally free of the restrictive garment. She smiled and ran her fingers up his length leaving a fine trail of frost, "Elsa!" he gasped as her icy touch caressed him. She stepped off and walked around to end of the bed and quickly removed his boots and any clothing below his waist before crawling back onto the bed.

It was her to turn to be shocked as he grabbed her and swiftly turn them so that he was now above her. She giggled as she reached up and untied his cravat, "you do look a little silly still dressed from the waist up."

"I can remedy that," he sat up on his knees and pulled the shirt, waistcoat and cravat over his head and tossed them onto the floor before return his hands to the bed on either side of her head, "Is this more to your liking, your majesty?"

She ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, "this is much better." She had never thought of her abilities as erotic, but it appeared he did; he moaned as frost formed below her fingers as she placed one on his neck and the other on his back.

He leaned down and kissed her hard as he positioned himself between her thighs. He guided himself with one hand and slowly slid inside her. He stopped, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said with slight irritation.

"Are you sure? Why are you gritting your teeth, then?"

"Because you stopped!" she lifted her hips to indicate her impatience. Hans moaned and his body reacted without him pushing deeper inside. He rocked his hips pushing a little further with each forward movement enjoying the sound of her soft moans and the feel of her fingernails as they lightly pressed into his skin. Elsa wrapped her legs around him and squeezed him closer until he was completely inside. She looked into his alluring peridot eyes. She didn't know she needed this until now.

He began to move within her and she moaned his name in a way she had never done before. A way he had to hear again. He increased the force of his thrusts; the hand that was on his neck now gripped his hair and her nails dug deeper still spreading frost that quickly melted from the heat of his body.

"Elsa," he growled into her ear as he slammed into her forcing a gasp from her throat.

"Do that again," she pleaded. He bit down lightly on her neck as he pulled almost completely out then moved his hips hard against hers, "Hans!' she squeaked into his thick hair. He would have been concerned about the change in her voice, but the nails that now scratched down his back told him to continue.

Her hips found a rhythm with his and his thrusts became faster. He could hear her breathing quicken and the pitch of her voice continued to rise. She dug her nails in, ice rain up the bed posts and formed fractals on the canopy that all burst when from her mouth came his name. "Haaaaaaaans!" her scream was much louder than the first time.

She tightened around him as she peaked, "Elsa," he said just above a whisper as he moved as quickly as he could, "El.. El.. Elsa!" he shouted as he climaxed within her.

Spent, he lie down beside her trying to let his mind fully grasp what had just happened. She laid her head on his chest and snuggled close to him cooling his fiery skin. "I don't want to hear anymore about you worrying you can't satisfy me," she leaned up and kissed his nose then returned her head to his chest. He said nothing and stared at the canopy, "I love you," she said slightly concerned with his silence.

He wrapped his arm around her and squeezed, "I love you too."

"Are you alright?"

"Hmmm? Yes, I'm just waiting to wake up."

"What?"

"Today couldn't have happened. You're too perfect. There is no way I could be fortunate enough to have a life time of you to look forward to," he turned and kissed the top of her head.

He began to replay the recent events in his head and heat rose in his face, "Are you blushing?"

"What? No," he turned his head to hide it.

She grinned, "Thinking of how you just earned your black coat?" Hans turned to her surprised, "No man that is capable of what you just did should ever be required to wear white."


End file.
